


Taking the First Step (to recovery)

by Blizzard_the_White_Cat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Nightmares, harrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzard_the_White_Cat/pseuds/Blizzard_the_White_Cat
Summary: Alfred Jones was always a fun, smiling ball of sunshine. Nothing could be wrong, even as he was surrounded by friends with more than enough problems. Abusive Parents, smoking, gangs, and everything in between. He was innocent, truly, a spark of hope for those who were close to him. Yet nobody knew the truth; not until one day, out of the blue during a summer evening on an ordinary Thursday, Ivan Braginsky gets a call from said ball of sunshine, asking to spend the night, but the worst part; he was crying. Sobbing, more like. ...But that was two hours ago. Now, he had a crying Alfred in his arms, trying to distract him somehow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story touches on very sensitive topics. Especially to me. This is the only kind of warning I will leave on any of my stories, so you have been warned. If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all.

Alfred was crying after he left,  _my Dad-no he's not my Dad-he's just an asshole that Mom is into-_ sniffling as he pulled out his laundry basket, a few boxes, just enough to fit in his trunk-  _grab my pillow, blanket, work clothes, money- anything of value to sell..._ He paused, before pulling out his phone. Choking back a sob, he thought between his two closest friends whose parents just might let him stay the night;  _Gil's pretty cool about it... But his house is pretty small, and it smells like cigarrette smoke..._ He checked his other contact, Ivan Braginsky, and thought.  _Ivan's got a nice house. His big sister's pretty sweet, although his little one can be scary- but she knows me enough not to stab me-_ He sighs, but the tears kept coming.

-

_"Alfred, go out to your car." His mom said to him, and after the yelling his stepdad did, he didn't hesitate to hurry out there, even in the rain. He grabbed his car keys, he wouldn't drive off because he had no license, just a permit- just to sit out there while his parents argued. Probably about him. Again._

_When he was out there, he only turned the battery on, so he could listen to the radio, calm down a bit, despite the tears building up, threatening to spill over- and just watch the rain pour over the car._

_Eventually, he calmed down, saw his Mom making dinner inside the house, but he didn't come in yet. ..._ 'What do I do now? ... I could drive off... Not a word. ... End it so I don't have to suffer- No. Mattie needs me. Mom needs me, even if she doesn't realize it...'  _He sighs, considering._ 'But I still could take off. ... Where would I stay? I have no money, no credit, nothing. I am nothing. ... ...'  _The rain continued to patter on the car, the windshield wipers clearing the front window every few moments on his car- older than him, actually..._ 'He'd try to claim the car on me... I'd be arrested, not only that, but I don't have a license. ... That doesn't matter, I get it in a month anyways. ... I could live in the parking lot of my job. ... Stay at a friend's house for a night or two to get settled down. ... But when would I leave?'  _He sighed when the car turned itself off, to save battery. He turned it back on, if just to listen to the rain and keep the windshield wipers going._

'They're gone Thursday nights. ... Assuming I can keep it together that long.... But is it really worth it? To leave when I have no plan? Barely graduated high school, being a nothing? A nobody? Less than that? ... No, you are not nothing. You did graduate High School, somehow pulling it off at the last second. You can figure it out. You always do.'  _Alfred nods, a plan in mind, figuring out more ways as to how he'd get around every problem faced._

'Drive careful. Don't rouse suspicion. Showers in parks or something- the gym? Laundry at that local place, phone off of that wifi app Gil had- sleep in car, yeah. Yeah. It's all coming together. ... I can do this. I can do this. ... Until I can join the Army as planned-'

-

He was scared as he had the phone up to his ear.  _What if they say no? I can still spend the night at Gil's, or just sleep in my car- I better take the title for that too..._ Before he knew it, there was an answer, just as his breathing spasmed from crying. 

"Hallo?"

"Ivan- can I spend the- * _spasm*_ night at your place?" Alfred tried to keep his tone even, but even if it was, it was cracked. Obviously crying.  _You stupid shit. You can't do anything right...._

"Fredka? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah- can I just spend the night?" Alfred croaked, back to packing up his clothes, stuffing his backpacks-

"Da, da. Fredka, what happened?" Ivan was genuinely worried, and it only made Alfred feel worse. 

"I'll tell you later... I'll be there tonight, probably 'bout eight..."

"Are you certain? You could come earlier if you want. ... You sound like you need it."

"But the dogs can't be left alone- they're outside right now."

"The dogs can take care of themselves. Just leave food and water out for them, yes?"

Alfred was quiet for a moment, considering as he sat on his bed instead. "You're sure?"

"Da. Just come over, and everything will be fine, yes?"

Alfred sniffled, hugging himself. "Okay... What time?"

"Now is good. You sound like you need friend more than anything. ... How will you get here?"

"I'll drive. Probably be there in a half hour, after I get ready."

"I thought you did not have your license."

"I don't. But I don't care." Alfred responded, getting the few stuffed animals he had left, that he cared for, sentimately, more than anything.  _The same ones Dad and Mom always said I was too old for..._

Ivan hummed on the other end, but he didn't argue. "Okay. I will let my parents know you will be over. ... Be careful, okay?"

Alfred nods, finishing up. He'll admit, he was a little calmer now, but it wasn't over yet. "Thanks man... I'll see you in about a half hour. Fifteen minutes, maybe."

"Da. I will see you then."

With that, Alfred hung up, and brought his few things and necessities out to his car, putting it in his trunk. He hurried, making sure no neighbor saw him, or at least outright saw him, as he made several trips from the house to his car. Laptop, chargers, small gaming systems, pillow, blanket, half his clothes- the ones that still fit and were for the season anyways- and on the last trip, made sure he had the title to his car.  _Don't know for sure how important it can be, but if it's in my name, then that means it belongs to me. And only me._ After that, he went back in, made sure the dogs were outside and had food and water-  _they don't deserve this shit. But they aren't mine to take with me-_ He said goodbye to them, and went back out to his car, locking the doors except one; the one he was supposed to leave unlocked. He won't mention the two-page note he left for his parents, being absolutely vicious to his stepdad, and apologizing to his Mom.  _Mattie doesn't deserve this either... But I can't take it anymore. I'll probably kill myself before I make it through the month at this rate..._

He sighs, still crying as he started up his car, pulling out of the driveway like he was taught; he took the backroads, not willing to get caught. 

No air conditioning meant that he had to have his window open in the warm evening, helping him calm down. 

By the time he left his tiny township to the main town where his friend was, and where he graduated, he was calm, taking a slight detour for food. Ice cream, at the least. 

He grew worried when he saw men in vests at an intersection that he had to cross, but pretended to look normal. Thankfully, they were only firemen collecting donations. He gave them five dollars.

There was one police car; never gave him a second glance. No reason to.

_What if he stopped back home to make sure I hadn't done something stupid? He was pretty harsh today when he yelled at me... Before he left too... I hope Mattie's okay..._

The fresh air blowing in stopped him from thinking too hard; he had to concentrate on the road.

Finally, on the other side of town, he parked at the Braginsky household, and with his keys in his coat, as well as his wallet, and the car locked up, he walked up to the door, and knocked. 

He could hear movement inside, before Ivan answered the door. "Fredka, come in." He was clearly worried, watching him. It only made Alfred feel guilty all over again, and again, he felt thankful-  _He could've said no... What does a low-life like me deserve this kindness anyways?_

"Thanks man." His voice cracked, even though he had tried so hard to keep calm before. It was only about to break once more.

Ivan nodded, turning to the downstairs, humming. "Maybe come down to my room?"

Alfred nods. "Yeah, sure. Let's go."  _Privacy. ... Don't want anyone else to find out. ... I really don't trust anyone right now, and I'm not exactly level-headed at the moment..._ He sighed, feeling awkward now.  _I shouldn't be here... I don't want to impose..._ Yet he follows Ivan down to his bedroom anyhow; where he had spent a couple more recent sleepovers when his parents weren't around, they never knew- he was more comfortable there than anywhere else. Finally, once they were in Ivan's bedroom, excuse the mess, Ivan closed the door, and hugged Alfred.  _What? Why?_ Yet Alfred never said it aloud, instead hugging Ivan back, before clinging to him as the dam broke again. He could feel Ivan rub his back, whispering in soothing tones to him, but he kept crying. Let it out, even as they moved to sit on the bed, Alfred cried.

-

By the time Alfred had explained, his stepdad getting mad at him for something stupid again, demanded he think about what he did, even if he wasn't even sure anymore, the man expecting absolute and total obedience from him- it scared Alfred when he said that. He knew he wasn't straight, and the thoughts his stepdad had of him, that he admitted a couple of weeks ago- got off on those thoughts! It made Ivan very angry. Yet he pushed the anger aside to comfort Alfred instead, hugging him, which Alfred never fought- he didn't see reason to, plus it was nice to know somebody cared, even if he still felt like a shell of himself- bare to the world, and afraid-... How he always held him barely graduating over him, how he made him sit and watch porn whenever he thought Alfred lied to him, no matter how small, when they had given up on the other odd punishments- yet how he still felt bad for leaving, because his Mom had cancer, and he was worried about his little brother, who he was always close to, no matter what-

Yet Ivan got through to him. Alfred wasn't some bitch for the man to boss around, look at and think of while he was working. Nobody needed to know what Alfred was into except the people he allowed him too. There never should have been any odd or extremely lengthy punishments, and that it's stockholm syndrome; comparing to that Disney movie with Rapunzel and the evil mother and how she couldn't leave the tower- and how it was his Mom's fault for not believing Alfred over her boyfriend, and how Matthew is strong enough to take care of himself.

It only made Alfred cry more, being told that him leaving was plenty justified, it was a relief, but it made him feel guilty for not leaving sooner, and to leave his family to the man again.

Eventually, they went out for more ice cream, and when they came back, they worked on some art. Alfred made a heart with wings, both broken, cracking, broken, but flying free.

His Mom called on their way home. Make sure Alfred had a plan of what to say to his 'father'. He made up something on the spot, that pained him to say, but is what they would've wanted. The bastard.

He continued to draw. He messaged his online friend, Arthur Kirkland, a few times, to let him know he was safe, and the situation, but that was it. He usually didn't get on that day of the week anyways.

Eventually, around 11, his Mom called again, and Alfred had an idea why. He watched the phone ring, wanting so badly to pick up, yet Ivan was with him, telling him not to, how they might guilt him into coming back. 

And Alfred couldn't bring himself to do that. He just couldn't. The deed was done. There was no going back. When the phone finally stopped ringing, he sighed in relief. 

It started again, and Alfred looked to Ivan. "At least to make sure I'm okay?" Alfred asked, leaving this decision in Ivan's hands now. It was hard for him, but he didn't trust himself to make a smart decision for it at the moment.

"Text her. But only to let her know."

Alfred nods, doing just that. Short and simple; she doesn't need to know more than that. Her boyfriend was probably with her for that.

She texted back, even more worried. He sent a picture of what he drew. She kept calling. 

Finally, against Ivan's suggestion, he answers. But he holds Ivan's hand when he does. She sounds relieved he was alive, and not driving his car into a tree- before disappointment settled in at how he had everything right, and it could've been fine, and then finally acceptance. Respecting his decision, although warning him that life is going to hit him hard. And he may regret it.

Looking back at it, Alfred does not regret it one bit. But that is for later on in the story.

Afterwards, Alfred feels more relieved than anything, and tired. With the night having set in, he goes out to his car to grab his pj's and work clothes. Then, he returns to Ivan's room, and they settle into bed. Ivan's bed. It takes him a while to fall asleep, but for once, he feels more at peace, a heavy weight lifted off his shoulders.

-

A few days after this event, on his day off, Alfred's stepdad messages him, ordering him to return the phone and come home- _that was a gift, no less-_ or else he'd turn it off. Alfred scoffed, immediately downloading the app that Gil had shown him, but had let Ivan know of the message. ... Everything was screenshotted, possibly to be used against the man at a later time, if he decided to pursue the court route he threatened.

Later that day, the phone had no use outside of wifi, but that's exactly why he got the app in the first place. When he got to Ivan's later on, after work, they went in to get the title of his car verified under his name, so his stepdad would have no way to claim his car as stolen.

He told his Army recruiter the situation, and the same with his boss at work. They both made ways to work around this, which Alfred was more than thankful for.

In the end, he ended up with a new phone plan, paying his own bills, and paying back his stepdad money he never owed by working for him for a few projects. He wanted it out of the way as soon as possible, even if he felt uncomfortable and unsafe in the place he once called 'home'.

Close to the end of his time at home before ship date, there was a schedule conflict. Wednesday he had to go somewhere, come over Thursday instead- only to double back on that late Tuesday night, almost midnight, when Alfred was already out of town on his days off, to help other family. His stepdad wasn't too happy about that, to which Alfred ignored the man, instead choosing to pay the rest back in cash. But give it to his Mom, so he would not have to deal with the man ever again. He knew that truly wouldn't be the end of it, but for now, it would do.

It only pissed him off more, but he never received any direct complaints.

-

Finally, came ship day. He had asked his Mom, brother, and that whole side of the family to come, intentionally excluding his stepfather. 

However... He knew he had problems with his weight and BMI numbers, which was what made it difficult in the first place. It was easier to lose weight than it was to lose body mass, he threw up three times in the running portion of his pre-basic testing, he was worried he might not make it. He knew his height wouldn't change, so he hoped that his weight hadn't done much either, however unlikely it was with his more recent diet and lack of exercise. His hopes dropped when he saw it; two pounds over. A measly two pounds! He had already been starving himself just to get under the weight, and now that he felt comfortable enough to start eating normally again, albeit still not normal enough, and he didn't know what to tell his family. His hopes dropped.

When he walked out of there, he was surprised to see Ivan out there, but yet he couldn't meet any of their eyes. ...  _I failed them... What now?_

He turned to the other offices, them trying to go around the rules that wouldn't happen, when Alfred realized it;

_It's a waste of time. Sure, I'd have loved to help defend my country, but... Nothing's getting done like this. I hate to do this, but I need to get out of this. ... I can't get in at my best, how do I expect to do well at my worst?_

With that, he was lost again.  _... What do I do now?_

When he returned home, Ivan and himself moved out to their own place, closer to his original hometown, he was lost. He got another job to help pay bills, but there was still no sense of direction. He disappointed his family, and he hated that it happened... He still didn't feel like he should regret it though...

"The Army is not for everyone, Fredka. I am much to big for it as well, so do not worry, da? We figure something out together."

-

Together, things did get better, but it was still hard. Bills were kept up on, at the very least, but Alfred's Mom's first surgery came. On Halloween. He went, taking the day off, to be there for her. His stepdad was there, but if it wasn't for the other people in the waiting room, he probably would've yelled again. Not that it didn't come close enough, and still made Alfred upset.

"You have no right to be here. Your mother didn't want anyone here, and I've been here since seven am."

"I told her I was gonna be here..." He mumbled when his stepdad left to go get food. He kept an eye on the screen that showed the progress of things, even letting him know what happened and when after he came back. He did everything he could to keep busy, but he never left. Not until same-day surgery had closed, and Alfred and his stepdad had to drop off his mom's things afterwards, nearly getting lost in the hospital.

"She probably won't remember ya. She'll be so hopped up on drugs I won't be surprised if she calls ya 'Jason'."

"She won't even remember you coming. I don't see why you came anyways."

All the while, Alfred kept his mouth shut.  _You're dead wrong, jackass. About everything. You may be older than me, but you know shit when it comes to my Mom._

-

"Alfred, slave-child, ice-" She said with some good humor. For the sixth time.

"The last thing I remember, it was being wheeled into the surgery room. It smelled like antiseptic-" She said, for the tenth.

Alfred sat beside her, holding her hand, just glad she was alright.

He drove home after his Mom was nearly asleep, having gotten his license after moving in with Ivan.

-

Thanksgiving and Christmas were total pains in the ass, his Mom had asked him to at least say 'hi'. He still opted to ignore the man in favor of his family's homemade recipes, catching up with the family gossip instead.

The New Year was no better. His car's heater motor went out, and it was a $250 fix, on top of the resistor. It dug into their accounts, creating tight money, but Alfred had it cheap at his second job. They pulled through.

Alfred had stopped relating himself to the man that hurt him on so many levels, nothing but an asshole that happened to have decided to propose to his Mom. He'd never approve the marriage, expecially after he harrassed him through text. 

"So you can save face at work." "Go get a factory job." "If you don't want to follow the rules move to a third world country." "Maybe try to become an adult." "A sincere apology goes a long ways. Change is a must at your age. You truly think you got everything figured out. You need to open your eyes. The world does not revolve around you. You are just one grain of sand in the sand box that the cat is going to shit in. And by the way thanks for the apology I never got it showed me exactly who you are. I would not have expected any less of you. Good luck in your lost world."

"I can't fucking believe he sent all that! Fucking asshole, I should report him for harrassment!"

"I agree, Fredka. ... Do you know how?"

"... No." He sighs, groaning, as he flops down on the couch. "Fuck. You know what, I'll just tell him I left a third world country when I left his house, and tell him not to contact me again, and I'm blocking his number. If he does, I'm filing."

Ivan nods, although is hesitant. "I will find a way, yes?"

"Sure. Anything to get him to shut the Hell up."

-

Within the next two days, he was clearing out his voicemail, when he saw one from a blocked number. "Oh this ought to be good." He groaned to himself, listening to it. Most of just a repeat, but along with a threat to block his car in and report him for trespassing if he ever went to pick his brother up to hang out. Or even with his Mom. A day after it had already happened. "Dumb shit-head." He huffs, looking up what is took on his laptop.

... "Court meetings? Seriously, what kind of shit is this? Restraining orders? No! I want him in fucking prison for all this crap!" He groans, closing the laptop up, and putting it aside. "... Maybe... But in a technological age... A restraining order does so little against anyone..." He sighs, looking outside. "Whatever. He is nothing to me; and they aren't spending the holidays with us this year, so I don't expect him at anything. Anywhere." He nods, getting up to look through his calendar and schedule. It was one of his days off; his first job was temporarily closed due to a fire in the store, and his second job had given him the weekend off while they trained in newer employees. Ivan was out, wouldn't be home for another two hours-

"... I wonder- I think I'll surprise Ivan for when he gets home." He says to himself, pulling out his work uniform. He loves his first job, but he only wishes he could do more-

-

By the time Ivan had gotten home, there were a dozen cupcakes sitting on the table, frosted and ready to be eaten, with Alfred cleaning up a mess of sugar and vanilla. "Ivan! Back already?"

Ivan nods, carefully picking up a cupcake. "Da. ... What is this? Is there a celebration I am missing?"

Alfred smiles, but shrugs. "Just felt like making something. Try something new." He continued to clean up.

Ivan hums, taking a bite of the cupcake. "It is very good, Fredka. What recipe did you use?"

He pauses, pulling out a cookbook. "One from the recipe book Mom gave me for Christmas." He says, open to two pages. One a made-from-scratch cake recipe, and the other, frosting from scratch as well. Ivan looked at the cupcakes again. 

"You made them from scratch?"

"Yeah. A lot of fun, too! ... Hey Ivan?"

"Da?"

"... I know this is out-of-the-blue, but... What if we started our own bakery?"

-

It was hard to start it. Get recipes right, find people to bake for, get licenses to sell goods, earn a college degree-more of a certificate actually- and that's just the baking part of it. Not to mention business; But they kept going, taking things one step at a time between both jobs for both of them- and eventually, after building up some credit; they got a place in town to run the bakery itself, instead of just from home.

"We'll have to learn everything all over again... We need bigger, newer ovens- and something other than just bakery things. Like, coffee, or, pet treats! Do something nobody else in town does!"

They got a loan for the business, and after making a logo, setting up a website, every little important detail; they finally did it. 

Their bakery was opened, and they worked together to get it going. Life was going good.

-

"Mom, no, I'm not going to approve the marriage. Why? You know very well why! No, I'm not overreacting! I don't care if you know we don't mesh, he's not right for you! You deserve so much better than what he's got." ... "Mom. ... I don't approve of this. I won't stop you, but you will regret it. Fine, be that way. Marry him, die with him. I will not approve it, and I will not come to the wedding. Yes, you heard me. I won't come to the wedding, especially if it means you'll marry him. I don't care if he's never actually touched me! I don't trust him! What has he done? Mom, you know- you know what, fine. I'm not continuing this conversation, since it's obvious I'm not getting through to you. Goodbye." Alfred huffed, hanging up his phone, and leaving his office back to the bakery part. He smiled at his cousin, who he and Ivan had made manager when they were busy, and got back to work with making the dough for pie, being a little rough to release some energy and anger. "I can't believe she's doing that..."

Jack smiled softly, already an idea of what it was. "You're Mom being stubborn about her boyfriend?"

"Fiance." He huffs, slamming the dough onto the table, before rolling it back up. Jack paused, staring at Alfred. 

"They're getting married?"

"Yeah. And I don't like it. I don't approve the marriage, and I won't be going to the wedding."

"Why not? Alfred, this is you're Mom's wedding. You and Matthew will be the only ones old enough to remember your parent's wedding."

"He's not my Dad. I don't have a father, and if Mom's going to be like that, I'd rather keep it that way. And no; this isn't like what happened with Grandma and her husband. Grandpa wasn't a jackass that abandoned his kids, and Grandma's husband actually was pretty cool, and a good father to his kids. Mom's boyfriend was neither."

Jack blinked, but nodded, working on the frosting for the cakes. "I still think you should go to the wedding." 

"Why? So I can see my Mom make the worst decision of her life? Do you really want to know what I have against her boyfriend?"

Jack sighs. "I don't want you to get upset, Al. You'll make the dough sag on the pies."

Stepping away, Alfred groaned, before washing his hands. "I just... She knows. Grandma knows, and she told your Mom, I know that much... I can't believe that Mom would want to do that to Matt..."

Jack nods. "Matt knows better."

"And I didn't?"

Jack sighs again. "Al, maybe you should go out for a drive. You know you're no use all riled up like this."

Alfred was quiet for a moment, drying his hands. "... Alright. But I'll be back. ... I'm gonna take the money to the bank. Need any cash for the tills?"

"Not today. In a few days, maybe, but we should be fine for now."

Alfred nods, heading back to his office, taking what was needed before heading back out, to the bank. He was calmed a bit by then, but it wasn't enough. ... He ended up sitting in a municiple parking lot in the downtown area, just thinking about everything.  _There was so much shit Mom never knew about because I was too afraid to say anything, and her so-called boyfriend never told her the truth. And even what she did know of all the fucked up shit, well... I can't believe she was okay with all of it..._

He sighed, considering calling the police.  _... They'd want recent evidence though, wouldn't they?... I don't know what to do..._

-

By the end of the day, Alfred was more than tired, and just sat on the couch with a baking show on, curled up in a blanket. When Ivan came home, Alfred was quiet, just blankly watching the episode he'd already seen a dozen times...

Ivan came over, sensing something was wrong, and sat on the couch, pulling Alfred closer. The shorter didn't fight. Didn't have the energy to, and his tears of the past were long cried out. "Mom's getting married." He finally said, clinging to Ivan.

The taller nodded, rubbing Alfred's back, pulling the shorter into his lap, just to lay there. "That is her decision then. If Matvey wants to come live with us for a while as well, he is more than welcome to."

Alfred nodded, but sighed. "I always told the family everything was alright, when it wasn't. ... What if my brother is too afraid to take the same risk I did?"

"Then you give him the key to allow him to take the risk, to have courage." 

"... A car?"

"If you think that is best."

"Yeah. ... I'll take him to the DMV one of these days, and we'll get him his pre-test to a permit. Then, when his birthday comes up, he'll have a car to drive around in. He'll be free. ... Or one step closer."

"The first step is always the hardest."

Alfred smiles softly, looking up at Ivan. "Yet it's the fastest way to recovery."

Ivan smiled, laying Alfred down on his chest. "Da. It is, isn't it?"

The shorter was quiet for a moment, before taking in the sight of Ivan again. He considered something for a moment, before deciding to just say 'fuck it'. Leaning up, he kissed Ivan. Soft, gentle, just to get a feel for the waters-

Before he knew it, Ivan broke out of his shock, and kissed back. Alfred smiled, moving to straddle Ivan, just so they could deepen the kiss.

It was the first step to a true relationship. The First Step to Recovery.

And Alfred never change a thing.


	2. Racing ahead into the next step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Alfred and Ivan figuring out what they wanted in their life, and actually making it happen, Alfred receives a text that leaves him confused- until calling the sender helps straighten things out- too bad Matthew was staying the weekend, otherwise he may have jumped for joy-

It was a normal enough day for Alfred and Ivan. Matthew was staying over for the weekend while Alfred's Mom and her boyfriend were up north at the cabin, today being one of Alfred's days off. The night crew was working, and they had rented a movie to watch from one of those vending box office machines- Ivan had just gotten home, and crashed on the couch, while Alfred took the chair, Matthew on the far side of the room, on the loveseat. As the movie was starting, Alfred got a text on his phone- from Jack. 

_"wtf just happened"_

Alfred glanced at it, confused, before replying back- figuring his cousin got the wrong number.  _"What?"_

_"with your dad"_

_"... what do you mean?"_ He responds, ready to drive over, no matter how far- and beat the shit out of someone.

_"hold on"_

_"just don't freak out"_

Alfred only seemed more confused, yet concern bit at him.  _"I'll try not to"_

At that, Jack called, near panic- telling him how his Mom's boyfriend had died- no idea why, but sounds like it's from a heart attack. Alfred nearly scoffed at that, about to laugh actually- "Really? Why does that not surprise me?"

"... What?"

"Pretty sure he was diabetic. Although... How did you know before me?"

"Well... Your mom called my Mom- she had to go up over to get her- I honestly can't believe it happened."

"What about the dogs?"

"I dunno. You know just as much as I do."

Alfred nods, humming. He had to physically fight the smile, even as it seemed that Matthew was tryng to look over- wondering what it was all about. "Alright. Well, thanks for telling me. I'll call Mom later and make sure she's alright."

"Alright. ... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. There's nothing that could have been done about it." He says, calm- even as some old emotions surfaced- no. The man lost that chance long ago. He was nothing to him anymore. Just a dead fucktard.

With that, the phone call ended, and Alfred went over by Ivan- to talk about it in private- he knew Matthew was still close to the man- it wouldn't do to hurt him, especially with this new piece of news. "What was that about?" Ivan asked, gently taking Alfred's hands. 

Alfred snorted, smiling softly. "He's dead, apparently. Heart attack."

"Who?" Ivan asked, confused for a moment- before- "Oh... And... You are alright?"

Alfred nods, chuckling. "I cried out all my tears long ago. He doesn't deserve any more. Not after what happened."

Ivan hums, nodding. "Matthew... Should know. They were close, and... It would be best that it is dealt with."

"Yeah. ... I was thinking that- but... I don't want to hurt him over it- I haven't cared about the dickface since high school, basically."

"Da. ... Let me tell him then- you be emotional support." He says, and they head back out-

"Mattie?" Alfred asks, and Matthew glances over. 

"Yeah? What's up?"

Alfred hums. "On the phone, it was Jack. Apparently, well..."

Ivan sits Alfred down, finishing. "Your stepfather has just passed away. ... Of a heart attack."

Matthew was quiet for a moment, nodding slowly as he let that sink in. "... Oh..."

"Matthew, if you ever want to talk, we're here for you, okay?" Alfred included, just to make sure.

The younger nodded, before asking a question. "This happened up north?"

Alfred nodded. "Yeah. Jack's Mom is on her way to pick up Mom now." As soon as he said that, he got another text from Jack.

_"dont say nothing to matthew we dont want him freaking out"_

Alfred snorted. A little late for that-  _"K"_

"For now, though... Keep it secret that you know- We're all still trying to sort out what happened, okay?"

Matthew nods. "Okay." He says, seeming emotionless for now. Back to the movie, really.

Alfred nods, watching his brother for another moment, before yes, back to the movie.

* * *

Even after the funeral, Alfred stayed until everything was eventually, and slowly cleaned out. Going back to work was somewhat-difficult, worrying over his Mom, but after a couple months, she started to get back into the dating scene, even if it was nothing serious right now. For that, Alfred was glad for. A new bedset was brought in, and with news of his Mom getting a higher raise, well... Things were finally starting to look up. By then, Alfred had gotten Matthew into some driver's ed classes, getting him to and from in the meantime- and back to living with Ivan not long after. The house paid off, and while there are still plenty of grievances going around- things were getting better. 

It was a rough start, but as always, the sun rises for a new day. And with that in mind, Alfred smirked to himself as he glanced around his bakery. 

"The first step was taken. The next step done. ... Now, we just race ahead into the future- because that future is now." He says to himself, smiling softly. "He'll never hurt anyone again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short. This will probably be the last piece I'll ever add to this. This actually wasn't even planned- but when it happened, I knew there had to be another piece, just to put the nail in the coffin.


End file.
